


In Loving Memory of Will Byers

by RaindropsandRoses10_6



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropsandRoses10_6/pseuds/RaindropsandRoses10_6
Summary: Will Byers, the boy who wanted nothing more than the sweet release of death, finally gets his wish. He finally dies after causing his family so much pain. He wakes up in a strange version of Hawkins and is greeted by the people who died all because of him.





	In Loving Memory of Will Byers

**Author's Note:**

> HI~ This is my first fanfic ever so it may be really bad and I apologize and there may or may not be squeals to it. I had a lot of help from @Crzyhead-rock-el on Tumblr who is amazing. This is sad but it has a kind happy ending, I promise. Enjoy~
> 
> Tumblr-Monster-Lady-gaygay

Will didn't mean to kill them, but he didn't have a choice. He couldn't control his own body no matter how hard he tried. But, he could hear, see and feel everything. He could see all the pain he was causing. The monster inside of him wanted everyone to suffer, everyone who meant something to him. 

Just to torment him. If he wasn't so stupid, this wouldn't be happening, no blood would have been shed. Why did he believe he was strong enough to fight this creature. He was only doing what Bob had taught him to do. Will thought of Bob over and over again. How much he meant to Joyce, how much he made her happy and how he took it away. It was all his fault.

The monster knew what it was doing, killing Bob and tormenting others, hoping that they would give up and he could take control. Will knew what he was doing too. He gave up on fighting it a long time ago, but then his family told stories of him, he realized how much they loved him. Jonathan and Mike were crying, his mother was proud of his rainbow ship. 

 

He knew he had to fight for them one last time. He knew Morse code would be the best way, it doesn't involve speaking and everyone in the room knows it. But he needed to move his body for that. While the Monster was listening to the stories, pretending to cry, Will saw his opportunity to move his finger. Maybe the monster would notice and maybe it wouldn't, Will didn't care at this point and time. 

 

He moved his finger in the motions to make the words, “Close the gate.”  
He knew that closing it would kill it and stop all of this. Will wanted to tell them how, but honestly, he didn't know. Hopefully, they knew. 

Will's mother was screaming at the monster to leave them alone. He has never seen her so angry. Jonathan was begging his mom to stop turning up the heat out of fear it will kill Will and Nancy is holding on to him. Will knew it would probably kill him and he didn't mind it. He deserved it because of all the pain he caused. He began to cry thinking of it all.

 

“Get out of my boy!” Joyce screamed and the monster screamed in pain.

 

'Kill me, mom.' Will thought, 'please.'  
Will screamed with the monster knowing that he rightfully deserved the pain. The heat was too much for the monster and it was pleading with Joyce to turn it off but, she didn't listen. She kept screaming for it to leave everyone alone. Jonathan stopped begging for Joyce to stop and he hid his head in Nancy's shoulder.

 

'Please kill me!' Will screamed over and over again in his mind, knowing no one could hear him.  
The monster was in so much pain, it finally broke free from one of the restraints but Joyce stopped it. It grabbed Joyce by the neck and began to squeeze.

 

'No!' Will screamed at the monster as it tried to kill his mother. 

 

Jonathan and Nancy grabbed it and made it release Joyce. Will took one last look at his family, knowing his end would soon come. He was finally ready to let go. 

Icy fingers gripped Will's arm as everything froze. Will sat up as he started to breathe heavily and stared up at the figure standing next to him. Her jet black eyes staring at him, somehow lovingly yet pitiful at the same time. Will looked at Joyce as she stood frozen in mid-scream. Jonathan and Nancy with fear in their eyes holding Joyce back. He looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was frozen. 

 

There was no heat, only the piercing cold from the figure next to him. He looked back up at her and she didn't say a word. He didn't feel scared anymore, he shockingly felt calm. He may have been young but he wasn't stupid, he knew in his soul who she was and he knew that this feeling he had about her was right. 

 

“You're here for me, aren't you?” he asked, softly. 

 

She smiled a small smile and nodded softly.

 

He was relieved, to say the least. It was finally over for Will. All the pain and sorrow he caused is finally over. Will laid back down and closed his eyes. Death leaned over him and planted a kiss on his lips. Will accepted the kiss of death, understanding it would be his last.

Will was taught at a young age that if you are a good person, you will go to Heaven, where you will spend eternity in paradise and every wish fulfilled beyond your wildest dreams. Will was taught many things growing up. Mostly to hate the things he likes because they weren't manly enough. His father, Lonnie, taught him most of those things. 

 

He and Will were so different, Will often wondered if Lonnie was his true father or not. However, he never asked anyone because he didn't want anyone especially his mother and brother, to think that he thought negatively of his mother. Even though he would honestly be grateful that Lonnie isn't his father. Will believes that if he becomes a father, he would be like Lonnie.

Which is why Will doesn't want to be a parent. Lonnie forced the family to go to Church very often even though Joyce was Jewish. Will learned that if you are a good person and you die, you see a bright light.  
Will didn't see a light when he died, he opened his eyes and saw a gray blur in front of him. He blinked his eyes to adjust them and saw a gray cloudy sky.

Will looked up at the sky and felt the wind on his face. He turned his head and saw the empty road he was laying on. He closed his eyes again and felt the wind on his face, something about it was calming to him so he stayed like that for a few minutes. After a few seconds, he felt something cold and wet touch his hand. He raised his head to see the culprit was an orange cat’s nose, trying to get Will to pet it. Will sat up and pet the cat with a small smile on his face. He always liked both cats and dogs but Joyce was allergic so he could never get one. 

 

“Mews?” Will asked that cat, getting a loud 'meow' and respond.

 

Will wasn't sure how he knew it was him, he didn't even know the cat was dead. The cat just felt so familiar to him, like he known it for a long time. Whenever Will would go over to Dustin's house with the party, he would spend most of his time with mews. Dustin's mom started making jokes about how Dustin was jealous of Mews because he got all of Will's attention. Will stood up and looked around at his surroundings to figure out where he was. He couldn't remember much of what happened but he understands he is dead. 

He figured out he was in an empty version of downtown Hawkins. It seemed like the only Will and mews were there. The only place that had its lights on was Benny's burgers, which didn't make any sense because that place shut down after Benny died. Will used to love that place. 

Whenever his mother and father got into a really bad fight, Jonathan brought him there and gave him some quarters to play music in the jukebox. But that was in the past now. He realized now he was never going to see Jonathan or Joyce again. He is on his own now and had to figure out everything for himself.

Will slowly started walking towards Benny's Burgers and began to smell a scent he hadn’t in a while. Benny made the best burgers and no one made them as good as he did. Will remembered Dustin's 10th birthday, which took place at the diner. He looked at the diner sign and started to cry. He walked to the diner and sat down on the bench outside and continued to cry. All the emotions he felt became overwhelming to him. 

 

The smell of burgers and fries became much stronger and he didn't even notice until a few moments later when he finally took a minute to breathe. He got on his knees on the bench and peaked into the window. He saw two people sitting at a table facing the other way and he saw Benny cooking in the kitchen. Out of confusion, Will backed away, only to trip over a parking stop with a cry and hit his head on the pavement. He groans as he hears the bells of the door opening. 

 

“Will?” someone asked.

 

He opened his eyes as the person ran to him to assist him. Will sat up and held his head. He stared at the figure who he recognized instantly. 

 

“No, you're not supposed to be here. It's not your time yet. It can't be.” Bob said, trailing off out of bewilderment as he started down at Will. 

 

Will's eyes fell to the ground. He didn't blame Bob for being angry with him, his death was Will's fault. Will nor Bob spoke for a few moments until one finally spoke.

 

“Look, why don't you come in. I bet you're in shock right now.” Bob proposed with a smile on his face. 

 

Will couldn't look up at him out of guilty so he just stood up and walked with him. Bob put his arm around Will's shoulder and lead him inside. They both walked inside and Will noticed another person sitting at the table. She stopped writing to turn around to look at Will and Bob,

 

“Well, looks like we have another one to join the bunch,” Barb remarked.  
Bob bitterly chuckles and leads Will to the table. 

 

“Do I know you? You look familiar,” Will asked her as they sat down. 

 

Barb smiles softly and says,  
“Yeah, I was friends with Nancy a while ago before my untimely demise. You're Jonathan Byers’ brother, right?”  
Will nodded and began to remember her. 

He remembered her wearing big glasses but she wasn't wearing them anymore. They didn’t actually talk but he’s only seen her a few times. 

“Well, good thing you two know each other. Barbara has been here for a while now and she's been very nice helping me out.” Bob said smiling at Barb and her smiling back. 

 

“I told you to call me, Barb. I hate Barbara. It makes me sound old.” she laughed.

 

It was weird seeing them laugh like they were living. Will still couldn't look at Bob, Bob noticed this but didn't say anything because he didn’t know what to say. Bob excused himself to the bathroom leaving Barb and Will to talk alone. Barb looked back and Will and began to speak. 

 

“Listen, I know dying is scary and you miss your family. I understand you, I really do. But, you aren’t alone. I’m here and Bob and even Benny.” 

 

Will took her words to heart. Maybe he was going to be okay. How could he, knowing he's responsible for everyone's death? He still felt horribly guilty. 

 

“You'll be okay with Bob, he talked a lot about you and everything that was going on.” She sighed.

 

'Bob talked about me?' Will thought, 'It couldn't have been good.' Barb spoke again. 

 

“I actually don't mind having Bob around. He's really funny and sweet. He reminds me a lot of my dad.” She looked down and her smile faded.

 

She had a family, a good family, and she lost them. Will didn't even realize it but, even though he didn't know her at all, she had a family, she had a life and in a split second, it was gone. He had seen her parents around crying about her, but, at this moment, talking to her for the first time, he realized how much she lost, and how no one but her parents and most likely Nancy cared. Will began to sob in his hands on the table. A tear fell from Barbs eyes as she comforted him. He felt so horrible about her, him. Bob and just everyone.

Bob came back to Will and Barb crying together which is what he expected. He and Barb cried together only a few days ago. He sat back down and comforted Will along with Barb. Will finally looked up at Bob for the first time in a while and hugged him.

As they hugged, Will began to weep and Bob held him as he cried. Barb hugged him from the back as they grouped hugged. Benny finally came out with the food.

 

“Alright, food ready. Can you quit that crying for a second?” He said as he grabbed a chair and sat down with them. 

 

Will wiped his eyes and stared down at the food. It does look good, but he isn't in the mood to eat right now, so he just nibbles. Barb and Benny make conversation and Bob and Will listen. Will doesn’t even listen, he has too much on his mind.

After they finish eating, they leave the diner.

 

“Shouldn't someone clean up?” Will asks. 

 

Benny chuckles, “No, it cleans itself. We don't have to worry about a thing,” He answered. 

 

Will still had many questions but he didn't want to bother, but there was one big question on his mind. “Are we in Heaven?” 

 

They didn't stop but they did look at each other. 

 

“No, we aren't in Heaven or Earth. We are in-between.” Barb explains.  
Will looks up at Bob who is next to him and shrugs.

 

“You know as much as I do, bud.” He smiled at Will and rubbed his hair. 

 

“Where do you guys wanna go?” Barb says as they stop at a stop sign. 

 

Will looked passed the stop sign and saw nothing but a dark hole. It was like the earth ended and nothing was left though there was a road leading endlessly down the darkness. 

 

“Well, I'm going home. See ya'll later.” Benny replied as he headed back to his trailer.

 

“So guys, do you wanna stay here or keep doing?” Barb asked them as they all waved at Benny. 

Will and Bob looked at each other, scared and confused. “Barb? I don't think we want to die again.” Bob joked. 

 

Barb laughed and relieved it was a teleporter of some sort. It can take them to anywhere they want, once they passed the stop sign. Bob asked Will want he wanted to do but Will wasn’t listening and kept staring at the Darkness. He always hated the dark but he decided to go to it with Bob following behind. As soon as they took a step passed the sign, everything turned into a large forest covered in a fleece of snow. 

As the white almost phony looking snowflakes fell from the sky, Will smiles for the first time in so long. He looked up at the sky and caught a large snowflake in his palm. then all of a sudden, he felt okay. Like those problems he had with the monster, the upside down, and everything else didn't matter. He looked at Barb and Bob and watched them smile and laugh as they had a snowball fight and he finally felt at peace.

Days had passed and each with a different adventure. They had the power to change everything they wanted. From snowboarding on a snowy mountain to relaxing on a sunny beach and everything in between. Each world was different from the last but it made them happy and they had fun in each of them. They got to live out their dream vacation and got to see the world. It was paradise until the night came. No matter how much fun it was, it couldn’t stop them from having nightmares. 

 

All three couldn’t sleep well at night due to each of their horrific deaths. Will dreamed of waking up outside of castle Byers and having a feeling he should go inside but knowing if he did enter, he could never come out. So he ran as far away as he could and suddenly the Demogorgon was behind him. Then a blood-curdling scream when he finally wakes up. Fortunately, the day came again and it was time for a new adventure. 

They chose the beach today because they just wanted to relax. Even though Bob didn’t seem angry with Will, he still found it hard to look at Bob. Bob noticed this and finally said something,

 

“Hey bud, you doing okay?”

 

Will looked up at him from his drawing but quickly looked back down. They both sat in a chair on the beach while Barb was under water looking at the sea creatures. Will nodded but didn’t say anything. 

 

“Look I know it’s weird to be here with me and I understand you don’t really like me because of me and your mom. But, I did love her and I didn’t want to die. I wanted to spend the rest of my life making her happy, along with you and Jonathan.” he insisted. 

 

The remorse he felt for Bob got worse. Of course, he didn’t want to die. But, it was Will’s fault. Bob studied his face before speaking again,

 

“I tried really hard to get you and Jonathan on my side. I honestly thought you were starting to like me.” 

 

Truthfully, Will did like Bob. He liked the same things Will liked and he was really nice to Joyce which is what she deserved. Plus, he didn’t treat Will like he was a broken doll. Will did not like the idea of another man in the house though, not after Lonnie. But, he realized he shouldn’t treat everyone like Lonnie, because they all aren’t him. Bob was beginning to speak again before Will cut him off.

 

“I didn’t hate you. I actually did like you. But, it was just weird seeing mom be with another guy even with you. I don’t want her to get hurt.” Will interrupted. Bob looked surprised and somewhat happy.

 

“I’m glad you’re talking to me again. I thought you hated me. I can’t stand when people hate me. I didn’t want her to get hurt either. That’s why I joined this whole thing. To protect her and you and everyone else. I felt useless knowing there wasn’t much I could do before-” Bob trailed off and looked at the ground. 

 

“I don’t hate you. I thought you hated me. If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t be dead. Everything would be perfect if I didn’t screw everything up. You’d still be with mom and she would be happy with you like she was before.” Will shared without crying.

 

He had cried so much the tears were gone and all he could do was just stay at the ground with emptiness in his eyes. 

 

“What are you talking about, Will? You didn’t cause my death. You didn’t cause any of this. You were a victim too. You shouldn’t blame yourself for what happened.” Bob said staring directly in his eyes. 

 

“It’s not?” Will asked.

“I can’t believe what I am hearing. You are one of the smartest people I know, Will. You can’t believe you caused this.” Bob explained as he moved to sit closer to Will. 

 

“Listen to me, All of this was strange and when you and Joyce and Mike were telling me everything, I didn’t believe it at first. But, then you went to the hospital and I looked at you lying in that bed. You wanna know the only thing I was thinking? I was thinking, ‘Why? This poor child, this poor boy who had already been through so much, didn’t deserve this.’ I thought of how much I wanted to protect you. I wasn’t blaming you then, why would I blame you know. Trust me when I say, no one blamed you if anything they wanted to protect you.” Bob finished and put his arm around Will. 

 

Will felt nothing and everything at the same time. He looked up at Bob and stared at him trying to find any evidence of him lying, but he wasn’t. It wasn’t his fault, he blamed himself and no it’s too late. He didn’t deserve to die yet here was. He missed his mom and his brother. He misses everyone and now he wouldn't see them again. At the same time, he was happy knowing that no one blamed him and that Bob actually liked him. Will hugged Bob smiled knowing he actually had actually won Will over and that the woman of his dreams was happy with him. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest, something felt different.

Will also felt different. His head hurt and so did his stomach. It grew into something so painful he was blinded by agony. Bob's voice kept drifting in and out being replaced with a loud ringing in his ears and Will couldn't understand him. He gripped his head and tried to stand up. He stood up, but only to fall back down on his back. He squinted his eyes and tried to see Bob but everything was blurry. He heard a baby crying and screaming very loudly.so he tried to cover his ears to drown out the sound. He screamed as everything got hot again. 

 

He felt his whole body begin to convulse as he screamed in pain. The heat and the baby crying stopped and there was nothing but a loud ringing in his ears. He still couldn't see, but he could hear Bob's muffled voice as he begs Will to talk to him and tell him what's wrong. He closes his eyes for a split second and when he opens them again, he is standing in front of Castle Byers in the middle of darkness. He can hear Bob’s voice but he can’t see him. 

 

He calls for Bob over and over again but he never appears. Will looks around at the nothingness and finally stares into castle Byers. He knows he should go in there but he is too scared. He feels as though there is something in there he doesn’t want. Will turns around and runs away in the opposite direction. As he runs farther away from the fort, Bob's voice fades and another voice appears. It faintly sounds like a woman's voice, but he can't make it out. As he runs faster, Will can hear less and less of Bob and more of the other voice. Will recognized the voice as his mother. He sees a blue light and stops, he turns around to stare at castle Byers far off in the distance and he runs towards the light and leaped into it.

 

He opened his eyes and saw his mother’s loving eyes, crying. 

 

“Mom?” Will asked making sure it was really her. 

 

“Will!” Joyce cried tears of joy and hugged him tightly.

 

Jonathan untied him and tightly hugged Will and Joyce together. Will pulled back and looked at them. He missed them so much, and he understood know he was worthy of their love. He missed Joyce, he forgot how empty the world felt without her. He began to cry and hugged them tightly. As they held each other, Will opened his eyes to see out a window, the jet black-eyed woman was staring at him. Like she was waiting for him. He understood he was going to die soon, but he didn't care. He loved his family and he was going live for Bob, Barb, and Benny. Will never wanted to let his family go.


End file.
